Grubs Hit Harder
by MovinTarget666
Summary: He had to be the Eldest Brother, the one who didn't die... you know, the Grub Killer


Grubs hit harder

October 31st

Xander Harris stared at the helmet in his hands, turning it every which way to see all of the angles in an attempt to find the price tag. He knew it had to be expensive, but he was rolling in dough after that Vamp dropped twenty thousand dollars at his feet.

No that had been weird; the Vamp had walked up to him in its game-face and told him that it didn't want any trouble. It then threw the money on the ground and begged to be spared the wrath of the Slayer. It had said that it felt that talking to the whelp would be a better option then talking to the diminutive blonde, then promised to share any info it had with him if he could guarantee it safety.

Weird was the only adjective he could think of for that. But back to the helmet, it was a light grayish-blue color with eyes that looked like they would glow if given some batteries. Then there was the Armor that came with it.

The armor was big, and bulky, and it screamed badass. It was a vest like plate armor the same color as the helmet that came with pants, armored wrist guards, fingerless gloves, shin guards, and boots. And on various spots of the armor there were bits of graffiti all over it. But the most prominent was on the chest piece, _Grub Killer_.

Xander decided that he had to have, and damn the expense. Grabbing the box it all came in he smile to himself and looked forward to later in the night.

November 1st

Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, Angel and Giles all stared at the towering man that had walked into the library. He was easily seven feet tall, and armed to the teeth. The man's gaze drifted over each of them before a chuckle came from within the helmeted head, "I knew you guys would react like that."

The five people in the library looked at each other and then back at the massive man before a collective call of, "Xander?"

The big man chuckled again and removed his helmet. And there was a man there that none of them knew, "Not exactly…"

The Fight with the Judge

The Judge followed the pathetic Vampires into the 'Mall' as it was called, eager for a meal. It had not tasted man flesh in ages, and it would be nice to get a taste again. The blue demon walked through the main doors and waited for the Vampires to seal the exits. As the last of the exits was being closed there was a blast at the door and it shattered inward.

"Somebody call for security?" Standing in the now destroyed entrance was an armored man holding in his hands what looked like a crossbow. The man strode into the main hall of the mall and called out. With a snarl the nearest vampire charged the big man and whacked him across the faceplate. The man was barely fazed and told the now scared fledgling, "Grubs Hit harder."

With one massive kick, the man's boot smacked into the fledgling and knocked it back. The fledgling out of the way Xander raised his torque bow and aimed at the giant demon smurf. The demon laughed at the human trying to kill it with a simple arrow, holding its hands out to its sides in challenge it declared, "No weapon forged by man can kill me!"

Xander would have smiled as the bow was fully extended before releasing its bolt. The bolt struck the demon in the chest and began to beep, Angelus and Drusilla jumped away when they heard it but the Judge had no idea why. It looked at the man and furrowed its brow.

"Welcome to the new age," the Gear said as the explosive in the bolt went off.

Sunnydale Library, just after the assault that took Giles

Xander ran up to the slowly dying Kendra and held his hand to her throat to stop the beating. Working quickly he pulled his first aid kit from his back and applied a quick-seal to the neck wound. It knitted itself together but the girl stopped breathing before it did and her heart had stopped.

Thinking quickly he grabbed a medicine cocktail, the one that Gears used to get fixed up quick on the battlefield, and injected the stimulant directly into her heart. The change was almost instantaneous as the dark skinned Slayer took a breath at new life. He smiled down at her and patted her on the shoulder just as Buffy ran into the room.

It was some time later that he was standing in a dark hallway, going back into the mansion after saving G-man. He sped through the hallways in his attempt to find and help his friend deal with her ex-paramour. When he reached the chamber that held the stone demon he stopped.

Standing in front of a growing portal was Buffy, kissing Angelus. Xander felt anger burn at him until he saw the sword poised to strike. He watched as the couple parted, the look in the Vampire's eyes making him realize that Willow must have done the spell. He quickly pulled out his pistol and fired.

The bullet tore the arm off the re-ensouled Vampire and sent it careening into the portal behind him. The portal closed and Angel screamed out in pain. Buffy whirled around to look for the shooter and saw Xander standing there with his revolver aimed at Angel. The helmet turned to her and he said, "Giles said that blood closes the portal. I thought that would work… and it did."

The warehouse that Kakistos hid in

Faith the Vampire Slayer was scared out of her mind. Surrounding her and her fellow Slayers were no less than fifty Vampires, with Kakistos at their head. The ancient vampire grinned evilly and began to step towards the trio of girls. There was a second of hesitation from them before the Slayers leapt into the fray.

Stab, slash, steak was the dance of the night. It was a tango that lasted for close to twenty minutes before the girls began to tire and even then they fought on. They would have fallen eventually had it not been for the sudden bang. At the back of the warehouse was a man in grayish armor holding a strange curved gun.

One of the Vamps charged him, and he turned to the demon and fired. The blast from the Gnasher shotgun threw the Vamp through the air before it collapsed into dust at the feet of its master. With a collective snarl of outrage the vampires closest to the man charged him while the battle was rejoined with the slayers.

A blast from his shotgun and a kick from his boot was enough to kill most Vamps. Xander Harris made his way to the girls slowly but surely. After five minutes of killing vampires only about five were left, including Kakistos. With a snarl the ancient Vamp punched the man keeping him from his target.

The Gear rocked back on hi feet, but stayed standing; he then looked at the demon and said, "Grubs hit harder."

With an almighty heave Xander hit the hoofed vampire with an uppercut, sending it sprawling. Taking another gun from his back he handed it to the newest Slayer. At the girls confused expression he took firm hold of the top of the barrel, moved her hand away from the spikes and into the special grip, and pressed the ignition.

The chainsaw on the lancer roared to life and Xander stepped back and indicated Kakistos. The dark Slayer Smiled at him and approached the now cowering demon.

Graduation

The Mayor began to jerk around and groan in pain as the ascension ripped his soul to shreds and changed his body into something snake like. With a bust the human skin was shed and the Old One Burst forth.

The newborn true demon looked about itself at all the tasty morsels below it. Seeing a smallish one with very little fur right at his base, the former Wilkins scooped it up in his mouth and swallowed it whole. That done it returned its attention to the little high school students, and they were now armed. Standing at the forefront was the three demon Slayers and that pesky 'Gear' he had tried so hard to kill.

With a swipe of his arm, the Gear signaled for the children to start firing upon the giant snake. There was a collective rising of arms as most of the students pulled out bulky looking gun type things, and almost as one they fired at the giant snake.

As the snake was raked with explosions he could have sworn he heard the armored man known as Xander Harris say, "Boom."

Thus ends Grubs hit harder

If you would like it to continue, review and say so


End file.
